The theme of this center is "New strategies for enhancing tissue integrity and repair." Two complementary approaches will be followed: enhancing the repair of craniofacial tissues with developmental or acquired defects; and intervening to prevent the destruction and degeneration of these tissues. For tissue repair, the basic hypothesis is that normal tissue differentiation and maturation, and tissue remodeling and repair processes share important mechanistic features. The goal is to uncover markers for normal development and function, and develop novel strategies for stimulating regenerative repair. For developmental or acquired mineralization defects, the aims is to augment tissue formation. The basic premise for the maintenance of tissue integrity is that many craniofacial developmental and degenerative disorders are preventable. Thus diagnostic, risk-assessment, intervention and educational outreach strategies could be used to reduce the incidence and morbidity of these disorders. The aims of the planning grant are to enhance interactions among basic, clinical, social and clinical scientists so that new ideas for research, treatment approaches, prevention and outreach strategies may emerge; to make a final selection of projects to be included in the final proposal; to obtain preliminary data on potential patient populations to be used in the risk-assessment, diagnostic, outcomes and educational studies proposed; and to establish linkages that will foster productive interactions with the academic, industrial and community institutions and resources in the area of northern California. The project development period would be used to: develop the administrative structure; select the projects for the final proposal; develop a biostatistics core facility; expand and develop ties with regional research institutions and corporation; expand relationships with regional health maintenance organizations and health insurers; develop plans for education of clinician scientists and health care providers in prevention, intervention and treatment strategies; develop a world-wide web site for communication; and to expand fund-raising capabilities as well as develop a process for allocating COHRCD funds.